Every Hello Ends With A Goodbye
by ClosedxHeart
Summary: After the marina explodes and all the boats are taken out, the wedding party has no choice but to assume Jimmy's dead. During their time at the Cannery,Abby and Shane make some choices in distress which come back to haunt them. Abby/Jimmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Every Hello End With A Goodbye**

**User: ClosedxHeart**

**Fandom: Harper's Island**

**Ship: Abby Mills & Jimmy Mance**

**author's note: This is my very first fanfic, so please keep that in mind while you are reading this. I tried my best to keep the character's but tweeked their mindsets a little in a time of distress where they will be making wrong choices. REVIEWS always help an author get the perspective they need whether it be new ideas or praise, so please leave me a review. I hope you enjoy this story I will get the next chapter up as soon as I return from a little trip I am taking. Thanks -- Lizzi (ClosedxHeart)**

Every Hello Ends With A Goodbye

The dark images of what just happened flood through Abby's thoughts. For once she is almost completely numb, no feeling but stillness as she sees the docks exploding in her head like a rerun.

She's standing, fully aware, but weary at The Cannery's bar. The guys are all drowning in liquor not to far away, Chloe and Cal are talking at the pool table, and Henrys with what's left of Trish's family in the corner by the juke box.

What's happening around her is a blur, as Abby cannot fully grasp that Jimmy's not there, not a survivor. She was facing the truth that Jimmy had been on his boat and all the boats had been destroyed.

As she stood there she remembered something she'd missed before. Shane had seen something, but he'd flipped the switch anyway, he'd turned on the bomb.

Abby's tranquil state changed into heated hostility as she turned on Shane who sat beside her at the bar.

" You knew something was wrong, you knew it wasn't going right, why did you leave Jimmy alone on that boat?" She was riveted now, how this was all because he had failed to notify them there was a danger.

Shane looked up from the bar and around the room before he responded flatly, " I didn't realize…I tried to warn him."

But this wasn't good enough for Abby. Jimmy was dead, he was DEAD and it was all Shane's fault.

" YOU SAW SOMETHING!"

There was almost a full heartbeat before Danny threw himself in between the two as Abby had hurled herself in anger at Shane.

Henry was making his way over too as Danny struggled to calm down Abby.

" Ok, enough! The state cops will be here and soon this'll be all over."

" The cops are dead man, I found they're bodies in the water at the marina, they're both shot in the chest." Shane said revealing now what he'd seen that caused him to stop.

"What?" Trish spoke this time, she had wandered over to the disturbance as the rest of them had to hear what was going on.

But Shane ignored her and continued his re-telling of how it all fell apart. " Everything was screwed. The fuel pump didn't work, the generator was frizzed. That's when I saw the dead cops, and then I knew. So don't come at me!"

The tension in the room was piling as everyone scattered to think about what Shane had said. Abby slouched back into her seat, massaging her temples about how it could've gone so wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was left of the wedding party sat in whispers at the Cannery, waiting for a sign of what to do next. But what next came was then as the door handle began to rattle.

They approached slowly with their rifles aimed at the door when Sully called out, " Shoot on sight." Henry overruled that by saying that it could easily be one of the locals.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nikki."

They lowered their guns and let her in, explaining about the events at the marina.

"Somebody was shooting at us and we think it was the same person that blew up the marina." Trish said

Just then Maggie stepped out of the shadows, " Maybe he's only after you all. He not interested in us locals." She pointed to Nikki and headed for the door.

But Shane stopped her in her tracks, " Jimmy was local."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stared at the blue walls of the Cannery's kitchen as she helped distract herself with making tea.

She remembered that day when the docks had exploded before. How she struggled over her decision of whether or not "camping" with Jimmy was such a good idea. How her Mom had told her to be home by morning. How her father so publicly disapproved of Jimmy. And how she and Jimmy were discussing they're future together as the explosion had gone off.

That time seemed so far away now. Now both her mom and Jimmy were dead, now her dad was considered the killer. Now, she had no one.

The tears slowly streaked down her cheeks as she realized she would never see that wicked grin of Jimmy's again. He would never kiss her forehead and promise to protect her. He would never hold her and tell her he loved her.

The door shot open as Shane saw her sobbing and rolled his eyes. " Could you be more sappy?"

Abby's head looked up in surprise but she breathed a sigh and wiped at her eyes. "What do you want Shane?"

He walked past her, rummaging through the cabinets and answered, " I was looking for some Scotch."

"Why?" Abby plainly remember that on more then one occasion Shane had called Scotch a drink for the rich and ignorant.

He replied simply, " Jimmy drank Scotch, I was going to have a drink for Jimmy."

Abby was shocked at how Shane cared. And she hurled herself at Shane again, but this time, into his arms.

She squeezed him into a wrenching hug and cried softly in his grasp. " He really was your best friend, you loved him too." She dragged it out in between sobs as Shane stood taken aback.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane released himself from Abby's grip and located the Scotch in the open cabinet.

He poured a glass for himself, but before he could drink it, Abby had downed it.

"Ok, we'll go with that then." He mumbled

He poured her another and got a glass for himself.

They drank for the next half hour until they had reached the last of the bottle, both completely intoxicated.

" You know what I've never noticed before?" Abby slurred

"What?" he said heartily

" You have the most amazing eyes."

She smiled lazily and threw her glass onto the table before leaning in to get a better look at his features.

" You've always been pretty too Abby" he was sliding off his chair he was so addled.

Abby steadied him with her hand and moved to straddle him. " You know, I think you may just be a little drunk mister." She pointed out while fitting with giggles.

" Well, Carpe Diem! Seize The Day, right?"

She was nodding at him as if he'd just proclaimed something magnificent. And then his lips crashed roughly on hers, before the door burst open. " We've got company!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny swung the kitchen doors open, alerting a long gone Abby and Shane to the threat that approached outside.

"We've got company!"

Then did he see the two on top of each other and the empty bottle of Scotch.

Abby immediately jumped off Shane as if she'd been caught out late on a school night.

Danny disregarded what he'd just seen, " Abby you dad's car is outside."

Abby stumbled into the bar followed by Danny and Shane. She because alert as soon as she saw them all aiming their rifles out the window.

"He's coming right at us." Chloe whimpered

Shane, still behind the others grabbed his weapon from where he'd left it and headed for the door, gun cocked.

Henry stopped him; " Hold on, there's something on the hood."

" That might be a bomb." Shane said, moving around Henry.

On the other side of the room, Trish peered closer out the window, squinting to see. " No, It's a body."

Abby strode to the window to see what was coming, and then she saw him. " It's Jimmy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter's pretty short. But more is coming soon I promise. Not only longer chapter's but some of that Abby/Jimmy goodness! Please review and give me your opinions! Thanks -- Lizzi (ClosedxHeart)**

Abby couldn't see her dad doing any of it, the killings. Why now? Why ruin Henry's wedding? To her knowledge, her father had always liked Henry. Even had asked her why she was dating someone like Jimmy when she could easily have Henry.

But he saved Jimmy. Jimmy was alive. Henry was the one suffering. He was supposed to be married by now, living the happily ever after he and Trish deserved.

As Abby stalked down the hall towards her room at the Candlewick she realized that none of it made sense. She had thought it added up when Trish was explaining it to her earlier, but now she was frightened.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Shane POV)

"We should get him to the clinic, find Doc Campbell." Nikki was dabbing at Jimmy's wounds with a rag we'd found in the kitchen. She was still naïve about the situation, thinking we could just up and leave. She hadn't seen it. The way nothing went right, the terrifying shock as the bombs rattled around us.

" It's not safe out there. Besides, your doing fine." I said, watching as she continued to clean the burns he had down his arm.

"Well it's not the burns that I'm worried about Shane, he still hasn't woken up… how the hell did he survive that explosion?"

I couldn't help but give a small smile, " Always was a lucky bastard." Of all the times I'd tried to sleep with local girls or sometimes even outsiders, they'd all looked past me at Jimmy.

He never gave any of them a glance though; he only had eyes for Abby. I could never quite see his attraction honestly, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, and she was so unwilling to give it up. But she was pretty in that elfin way. Her eyes sparkled and her smile could light up a room.

The vision of her sitting on my lap and boring into me flashed in front of me. I looked down at Jimmy. SHIT. Shit, shit, shit. What have I done?

Jimmy waited seven years for Abby. I thought he was gone for a whopping hour and made a pass at her. Some kind of friend I am.

"Mommy?"

The kid was whining again while the blonde one argued with Henry's girlfriend. I didn't want to get involved in their fucked up world in the first place and now I'm sitting here listening to their bickering. _Will someone please just shut up the kid?_

" Mommy, he's here!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I know I promised a long chapter, but I think I made up for length with emotion in this chapter. So I hope you like it guys cause I will be away until the 22nd of August and this is all your getting till then. But, you have my word that as soon as I return there will be frequent and lengthy updates. please REVIEW! xD**

(Abby POV)

2 Days Later [taking place during the 12th episode Gasp]

Neither of us had anything to say. He was no doubt thinking about what he had just been accused of by Henry and Sully.

But my head was throbbing so much that I couldn't hold on to a single thought.

I was aware that I had just thrown myself in front of guns to save Jimmy, I knew who was left. At least I thought I knew who was alive. Any of them could be dead; at this point I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

Somehow the things that I lingered on were Shane and my dad. Just seeing both of them hanging there like that made me think of my mom. I'd been so wrong about my dad, accused him of murder, and ignored his calls.

Shane, on the other hand, had been right all along. The more I thought about it, if I had never existed, so many people would be alive right now.

That moment Shane and I shared in the Cannery was something I couldn't decide if I regretted. Sometimes I wonder how long after I left Wakefield killed him.

I could barely stand to look at Jimmy. There were so many different emotions that could describe the way I felt about Jimmy in that moment. Sorrow for I knew Shane had been his best friend. Anger, for him not telling me about his arrest. Guilt, for doing what I did in the Cannery that night with Shane. Lust, his smile got me every time. And lastly, confusion because I didn't know what to do when I felt all these things.

Finally, when the quiet had grown to be too much, I spoke up.

" Why didn't you tell me about your arrest?"

He looked a little surprised that I had chosen to break the silence, then sighed. " I was really hurt when you left like that, got into a couple fights."

" But why did my dad keep your file in his Wakefield room?" he hadn't seen that one coming.

" He could probably sense how angry I was."

I shook my head; this wasn't the answer I was looking for.

" Meaning?"

"Look, Abby-" but he stopped himself rephrasing, " I have a confession to make."

We paused on the trail and he turned to look at me. " I swore to myself that if I ever saw you again, I would break your heart, like you broke mine."

The phrase Shane had used _Puppy Dog Awful_ came to mind when I heard this. Jimmy had denied it, but I could tell from his eyes that he'd been lying. Now he was coming clean with how he felt about me. It was either the beginning or the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" But when you stepped off that boat. All grown up and looking so beautiful. Those promises fell away and all I felt was love. I love you Abby."

My pulse quickened and I thought hear my heart thudding with each second he waited for a reply.

There was an earth shattering crash of breaking glass. Whether it was the sound of my heart breaking open or of the killer I didn't know. But there was no time for Jimmy to get this answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
